Winter Passing
by classactress
Summary: Just a one-shot. J/C. I wrote late at night. During a winter day in New York!


**POST CITY OF GLASS**

**Authors Note: **Okay, so I am lying in bed tonight at 1:48am (one very late night) and the song _1000 Stars _by Natalie Bassingthwaite came on from my iPod docked to my stereo. I suddenly had this urge as the lyrics started playing, to write a FanFiction on Christmas Eve and Jace and Clary. So here it goes…by the way; this urge was very irresistible :P! I am going to put this in parts— a bit like a play except not like Scene 4 Part 13 kind of thing, more like short sections of writing split in a few parts.

**References:**

About 3 lines from the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparel—_"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." _[Slightly Edited]

_**Winter Passing**_

_One-Shot_

**CPOV**

_**Part One:**_

Clary's hand, which was held by another's, swung casually and freely next to her, just like a flower swaying in the breeze. Clary's fingers was laced together loosely by Jace's warm fingers.

She winced at the miniscule snowflakes that flew irritatingly in her face. The shops were white-washed out with thick snow and there were little children out on the corners singing Christmas Carols. There were parents following toddlers who were crawling around and making snow angels in the soft powdery snow. The stairs were flooded with kids and snow-sleds sliding down the stairs and shrieking when they hit the edge of a step poking out through the snow.

The gift shops were exploding with plastic Santa Claus's and reindeer. The music and laughing coming from the civilization around them was as if where they were walking was not actually Brooklyn in New York; but out in a country town with small children and parents who make Sunday roast on Sunday nights every week for dinner.

"I remember when my mother used to take me out here to play with Simon. I remember thinking that if people said that life is at its best when you are young, then you are so right." Clary told Jace absently leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You were once one of these mad, mutant, loud, tiny, females who thought that their life goal was to become the first female President? Not to mention the running around causing commotion and world destruction?" Jace teased mockingly

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was, and my dream was not actually to become female president," Clary said proudly, "I bet if you asked me what a president was back then, I would have cried and ran to my mother whimpering 'That man over there looks like Darth Vader!'. Oh and if females thought about female presidents, what was the males view of life goals?" Clary rambled on then finished with a question

"Okay, so first off, I'm sorry but I cannot imagine _you_," he gestured to Clary, "as one of _them_." he waved a finger absently at the little children running around happily.

"And second, I would have hated little kids even more if one of them had run to their parents describing me as Darth Vader. In fact, how you knew about Darth Vader at that young age surprises me." Jace looked questionably at her.

"When you grow up best friends with a geek who loves Halo, Star Wars and Star Trek—you would know how old the actor who was the voice of Yoda in Star Wars was." Clary explained clearly

"Okay then, Miss Clary. Who _was_ the actor who voiced Yoda, whoever he is, in Star Wars?" Jace challenged

Clary stared at him blankly.

"Yoda from Star Wars, obviously" She said rolling her eyes at him

Jace smirked and untangled his fingers from hers and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He buried his face in her mass of red tangles, which they call hair, which were spilling from on top of Clary's head.

"And, if you were still wondering, most little boys at that age would have a life goal as being a silent world apocalypse," Jace murmured jokingly, "But if you want to know mine just a little few years younger than this age; it was dreaming of meeting a girl like you." The blood came to Clary's cheeks in a flood as Jace chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips.

She watched as a beautiful young woman swept by her in a floor length black satin dress with hair like Isabelle's and a diamond studded clutch purse which made rainbows dance across the pavement like the moon chases the sun, but one thousand times faster.

She drifted down some stairs gracefully and entered an expensive looking restraunt. Clary kept watching as she was greeted by a kiss on each cheek by two other beautiful attired women and then kissed shortly on the lips by a man in a tuxedo.

She suddenly felt underdressed, wearing jeans with and long-sleeved black top with a plunging v-neckline—she hadn't wanted that plunging neckline but it was how the top was made. She had black ankle length Converse's on, a tightly wrapped fluffy brown scarf and a matching beanie to go. The only formal item that would equal to something any of those women had would have to be her ring. Jace had given it her it about a week back in New York after Idris. It was placed on her right hands middle finger. It was a promise ring. Clary remembered what Jace had promised so clearly.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Clary, I know your mother would kill you if you got married this early so, instead, I'm going to give you this," Jace had said one evening when we were lying on our bed just talking about random things._

_He had pulled out a small velvet midnight blue box and flipped it open to reveal a small and delicate band of sliver, with a diamond slightly bigger than the actual width of the sliver band, perched cozily in the white folds of the small square box._

"_Clarissa Morgenstern. I promise you, that, as I have said many times before, I love you more than words could say. I love you now, I will love you when I die and if there is a life after that, I'll love you then. You are the only one who could get through to me and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the happiest and luckiest person in the whole world right now. I promise that I will be there to catch you when you fall, even if saving you sends me to heaven, I'll be there for you through it all. Because loving someone isn't about…going out with someone, having a crush on someone— it's about sitting here right now, wishing and hoping they were there with you. Clary, I'm not going to give up on someone who I can't go a day without thinking about. Because there are eight-billion people in the world…and I only want you._

_**-end flashback-**_

"Clary? Clary? What are you watching?" Jace interrupted her softly by shaking her slightly and tugging gently on a tendril of her hair.

"Oh, er, um…" Clary stuttered, caught off guard

Jace followed her gaze which was fixed on a closed door.

"A door?" Jace asked disbelievingly

"Err, um, no. There was someone…from my school. My, has she grown up!" Clary amended quickly

Jace frowned but said nothing. Clary leaned closer to Jace and rested her head on his shoulder.

_So right, _she thought, _and so perfect_.

_**Part Two:**_

Clary shivered, slightly out of cold and slightly out of how cliché this moment was, but yet, what she had dreamed of ever since she had met Jace. They lay on the top of a hill out in Central Park. They had walked together, hand in hand, admiring they're surroundings. They had walked far enough to find hill—well more like raised land—but high enough to look over the fence to the Manhattan lights of late twilight. The sun was fading its dim light over the sleepless city as slow as possible. She could watch the sun go down and down until it was hidden behind the city and she would still find it the most beautiful thing she had witnessed. Okay, so that might be a lie. Jace would overthrow the sun any day, easily.

They were lying on this hill looking over Manhattan. The ground was not thick with snow but it definitely wasn't clear of it either. There were about 3 layers of snow on the land beneath them. Their finger's entwined, Jace's arms wrapped protectively around Clary.

"Are you cold?" Jace murmured into her hair

"Huh? Oh, no not really," Clary answered back absentmindedly

"Are you sure?" Jace asked again, leaning away from her hair to look into her eyes

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," She insisted, smiling sweetly

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward her. Their lips brushed lightly, and again until a shriek came from about 10 meters away from them.

"YAAAAAY!" Isabelle squealed running toward them

Isabelle was clad in a heavy grey trench coat with a long-sleeved green top underneath. The ends of her white skinny jeans were hidden beneath the knee-high heeled leather boots which were fitted onto her feet snugly.

The dark haired girl took one look at what Clary was wearing and frowned.

"Clary, how many times do I have to tell you? Leather boots have to have _at least_ 6 inches of heel on them! Yours look only about 5.5 inches! That's not enough! But the black v-neck top and dark blue jeans look superb, might I say." Isabelle said, eyeing the outfit with mostly approval

"Izzy, honey. _You_ chose this outfit. And, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you this. These are your shoes." Clary said to her sympathetically

The other girl stared at her in utter shock and horror.

"No—Not—No, they can't be!" Izzy stuttered out

Clary reached down and pulled her heel on the boot. They extended out about another half inch. Clary was so astonished when Isabelle had bought these shoes and showed them off to her first thing. The boots with extendable heels. Hell, Clary wouldn't even have thought they existed!

"Happy? Remember these are the heels you love so much; but you loved me more to let me wear them," Clary said sweetly, smiling softly

"Oh yeah! I remember. Man, I love those shoes…" Isabelle trailed off into thought

"I remember when you bought them…" Clary mused

"Hmm…Anyways, I'm guessing you're wondering why I squealed before, yes?" Izzy asked jumping slightly

"We were at the time, Iz." Jace answered for Clary

"Well, I was just so happy to see you two so happy—and romantic—since we got back from Idris! Oh, and I just went shopping! I bought this awesome new—"

"Awww, Iz! I'm happy you are so observant…of that. And as for that new garment you have just bought. I can't wait to see it on you at home!" Clary cut in mock-excitedly, the other girl didn't seem to hear her

Jace snickered beside her and leaned over.

"While Izzy is off in her own world describing her new clothes; I suggest we make a run for it." Jace whispered to her

Clary nodded and smiled mischievously. And they were off, running down the hill at full speed. Isabelle opened her eyes and heard a laughing and giggling from behind her. She whirled around and watched with malice as Jace and Clary ran down the hill laughing.

Isabelle was thinking absently (while keeping her eyes on the happy couple below) about how to make them pay. She settled on a plan and turned her attention back to Jace and Clary. She watched just in time to see Jace grab Clary's arm, which was flailing around behind her like a streamer, an pull her down to ground—Clary screaming in shock but then laughing when she hit the ground. Jace fell down beside her and rolled over to face her. He said something to her which Isabelle couldn't hear, seeming as she was too far away, which made the blood run to Clary's cheeks in a second. Jace chuckled and cupped her face in his. He said something to her that Isabelle longed a man to say to her. Say it and mean it. _I Love You_. It was everywhere. In songs, on signs, body language, people would say it around town… Jace leaned down and kissed Clary passionately.

Isabelle had always wanted a proper boyfriend. The longest relationship she had with a boy was three days. Some people would call her a slut. But deep down she knew she wasn't; she just gave everyone a shot. She closes her eyes and kisses that frog. So far, she hasn't come across her prince charming. To see Jace and Clary, Simon and Maia, Jocelyn and Luke, hell, even Alec and Magnus! It all made her think of her love life and how…unsuccessful it was.

She watched as Clary's fingers knotted themselves in Jace's hair and Jace's hand slide from her face to her neck. Everyone had someone except her. Isabelle Lightwood; the lonely girl with no one to love.

_**Part Three:**_

Jace and Clary walked back home in a comfortable silence. They had gone back to Isabelle and told her that it was getting dark and colder by the minute. She had smiled absently and told them she just had to pay back a store she had bought a handbag from some money which she didn't pay when she bought it. She stood up and pulled out her wallet. They had walked toward the Institute and she had gone toward the mall.

Their hands clasped together, Clary's small fingers which were laced with his, were swinging around slowly between them. Jace pulled his hand out of Clary's and repositioned it around her waist, pulling her closer.

She smiled and leaned her head between his shoulder blade and head; they fit so perfectly together, Jace thought.

He didn't realize they had reached home until Clary lifted her head up and murmured something on her way up the couple of stairs. The doors creaked open enough to let them pass. It was as if the door had a mind of its own. It didn't swing open, letting all the freezing air inside, just opened a little bit so most of the warm stayed in the building.

They walked to the elevator in silence as Clary clicked the button for the old, rusty elevator to make its slow journey down to them.

"I wonder what designer handbag Izzy bought at that shop…" Clary mused as they walked through the main foyer of the Institute.

"Probably some fake Gawchi one… I saw her at a shop in an alley-way one day buying a dress. She kept looking around cautiously…looking if someone she knew saw her. But I mean, it's not as if someone she knew would see her and go and tell the whole world that she was buying fake designer clothing. That girl has issues." Jace told her as her held his bedroom door open for her. She strode in and grabbed his hand—pulling him along after her.

"Correction; its Gucci. Goo-chee," she said slowly, "And _when_ did you see that! That's like _perfect _blackmail material. I wish you recorded that on camera…" Clary sulked but then closed her eyes and lay down on the bed. Jace silently walked over to her and sat down. Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Jace's hands reach around her waist and pulled her up toward him.

"Jace! What do you think you're doing!" Clary shrieked as he pulled her down on top of him.

Jace answered her question by kissing her. It was like the kiss they shared back at the Wayland Manor. Passionate, fierce, strong…but yet soft, loving, tender—except this time Clary didn't pull away—she grabbed his shirt and rolled him over so he was on top of her. Jace moaned as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"_What_ do you think you two are doing?"

Jace felt Clary's leg be quickly removed from around him and her lips be detached. He sighed and rolled off of her. Clary flung up like a sling-shot, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar.

"_Maryse!?_" Clary exclaimed, "I didn't hear you come in." Clary said innocently

"Yes, but it's what you were doing in the first place. If you had heard me come in then you would have stopped. But you didn't so I now know what you two do when you're alone…" Maryse said in a warning tone.

"Maryse, you know we have a month and a half's worth of…alone time to catch up on…" Jace murmured smugly, leaning down to caress Clary's neck with his lips, "And I am her official boyfriend now. I am allowed to kiss her, aren't I?"

"Jace! Stop it!" Clary exclaimed, pushing him away.

Jace chuckled and settled for pulling her onto his lap. Clary's cheeks flooded a deep crimson but she made no attempt at moving.

"Well, I suppose you are now…" Maryse looked deep in thought.

She was probably deciding to let them be extremely intimate or not even let them hold hands, Jace thought.

"Okay, fine. But _only_ in private; I don't want you getting too heated at the dining table or on the street, okay?" Maryse told them sternly

Jace smiled mischievously and then pulled Clary down on top of him again. But as soon as he did, Clary sat back up again.

"Oh, and Maryse; to be completely honest—Jace forced my legs where they were just before." Clary said so innocently that even the Angel would have believed her. So it was no surprise that Maryse turned on Jace.

"Jace, if Clary is not willing to do something. _Don't force her._" Maryse's eyes were a steely grey as she stared at him.

"Oh Clary, you are a very naughty girl…" Jace murmured, pulling her down on top of him once again.

"Shut that mouth of yours. It makes too much noise." Clary spat back

"Oh? Where should I shut my mouth, Princess Clarissa? Or should I say; where would _you_ like my mouth shut on?" Jace sneered back

"Your backside. Or is that not dirty enough for your already-so-dirty-mind?"

"I know it's not dirty enough for you…."

**End Authors Note: ** Okay! There it is! I kind of like this one fluff-wise. But that's just my opinion. I want to hear yours! Yeah, now it is 5:38am and I have school tomorrow. And I get up at 6:00am…that's in 27 minutes….fabulous…Well, that was dumb… Must. Get. Coffee. In. Morning….Mmmm…

Review? Otherwise I will….fall asleep in class. You know, if you do that they give you a detention and they take your laptop away for a week. [AKA] you won't get another chapter from any of my other stories for a week! :O yeah…you heard right…

xoxo Clary


End file.
